Surrounded by Your Embrace
by WalkingAlong
Summary: “Wally…” she whispered in his ear, “I love being surrounded by your embrace…”


This kinda came to me, I'll reedit it and put more detail into it later, but I don't have the time and wanna put it up.

Enjoy!

* * *

She got on the stage, terrified. The white, translucent lights shined on her upon center of the wooden stage. She knew what she was supposed to do upon the stage, but she forgot why.

She walked across the stage and took her place with her guitar on a wooden stool. She looked down towards the audience, they stared at her, waiting. She came upon the sudden realization that she forgot her act.

Nerves got the best of her, she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, sweat trembling down her forehead. She heard a few coughs and few laughs coming from the audience. This was it- a mistake.

She couldn't bare the embarrassment anymore, she was tired of portraying the image of an idiot. She gradually stood up hesitantly, trying to holdback her tears…

She came back behind the curtain and fell to her knees with shame, telling the program manager to continue without her. She sat against a wall in the shadows of the backstage, crying into her knees, cradling her head.

"Kuki," she heard away off, from a deep whisper, "whot happened out there?"

She looked up and saw who she least expected, "Hey Wally…I don't know. I got…got…"

"Scared?" Wally chuckled, sliding against wall to join her. "It happens to everyone, you just got a bit of stage froight."

"Nuh-uh, you never get scared." Kuki sighed, contuing to cradle her head with her knees.

"Meh? I hate to admit it, but I get scared too." Wally said, smiling, looking down at his thumbs, fiddling them.

"Oh really, name one time when you were scared." Kuki said bitterly, her mascara smearing under her eyes.

"Yesterday," Wally puffed, regretting what he was about to say, "when you were leaning against the balcony and the old rail gave in, if I didn't take your arms…you would've…you know. I'm scared…a lot when you're in danger."

"Why?" Kuki gasped with surprise.

"'Cause, you're my best mate, girl mate that is. That's all." Wally replied, looking reconnecting his stare with his thumbs, blushing.

"Are you scared for Abby too?" Kuki said, jealousy and sadness in the tinge of her throat.

"Sometimes, but mostly that's Hoagie's spot. Ah guess…Ah…don't know how to say this. Ah…ah…" He stopped, he looked up to see Kuki's eyes sparkling with dim light, hating the frown on her face.

He slowly placed his hands around the arch of her back, offering an embrace desperately needed. Kuki copied his motion and gave him a hug back.

"Wally…" she whispered in his ear, "I love being surrounded by your embrace…" The light bulb finally went into Kuki's head. She remembered her challenge and forgot about her fear. She let go of him quickly and ran over to the stage manager, "Please let me perform next. I'm over my stage fright! Please Mr. Davis?!" Kuki begged for a second chance.

"Alright, alright. Get your guitar, thank your boyfriend, and get on stage in five minutes. Fix your makeup too, you look like a raccoon." Mr. Davis replied, returning to the show's sequence.

"Eeh!" Kuki squealed with joy, returning to her spot next to Wally. "Wally, Mr. Davis is letting me perform again! Does my make up look okay, he said I look like a raccoon."

"Let me see…" Wally chuckled, he licked his finger and slid it under her eyes slowly. "there, much better." Wally smiled at her, "Go…break a leg…you look beautiful." He said softly.

Kuki was about to do him a favor in return when she heard her name called, "Kuki Sanban…singing "Halo" on guitar…again."

"Stay right here, please be here when I come back." Kuki said fastly, returning to spot on stage. She adjusted the microphone and guitar. "This song is dedicated to someone I deeply care and love for." She said, staring at the side stage at Wally.

She started to sing her song, strumming away her guitar, picking up the energy to:

"_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace,_

_Baby, I can feel your Halo—_

_You know you're my saving grace."_

She continued to the end, singing each word in tune and perfectly. She left the audience stunned, she truly was the best performance all night.

"Kooks, that was amazing!" Wally whispered happily as she walked towards him on the side stage. "I knew you were good, but not---" he was cut off.

Kuki tucked her arms in a circle around his neck, taking him into a deep kiss. Wally's green eyes were struck shocked, though slowly made their way down and closed. Wally took his arm and enlooped them around her back once more, pulling her closer and deeper.

Kuki released herself from the deep kiss after maintaining it for somewhile. "Wally…"

"Yes Kooks?"

"You know you're my saving grace?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah…but your worth protecting." Wally replied, grinning, pulling her into another deep kiss.

I guess you could say she won three things that night. A talent show, a kiss, and…a guardian angel.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry if this is kind of rushed or makes no sense with no plot. Just kinda came to me…hoping it will happen to me…hehe.

Review please!

- Kenge


End file.
